The Media Makes Mistakes
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: Chad & Sonny are out on a date, but when things turn ugly, can they get out of their situation alive? Channy!


**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I heard that Demi was leaving Sonny With A Chance today (One of my favorite shows!) and so I thought I would write a little something. I know this sounds exactly like igoodbye, but I found that igoodbye was really popular and it was about disasters that the characters go through, so this story is a little depressing. It's Channy, and uses some bad language. Please read and review. I love good reviews, but constructive criticism is even better! And yes, there will be some grammar issues in there, but I am working on my spelling and sentence forming. Please try to over look it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance (Sob, Sob!)**

* * *

><p>"Chad! Stop being such an idiot!"<p>

"No, you stop being such an idiot Sonny! All you do is bitch and moan and complain about how shitty our relationship is!"

Chad angrily picked up his beer and aimed it at the plastic floor. It smashed, spilling fizzing brown liquid onto the now angry couple, facing each other off on the middle of a boat, in the middle of nowhere…in the middle of the night.

"It's bloody shitty! All we do is kiss, and fight and then we break up, and then we get back together. Why are we even together?"

"Ask yourself Sonny Monroe! Our relationship has been going for…how many years now? And this is the moment you decide to tell me that we shouldn't have got together in the first place?"

Sonny threw her hands up and groaned in a frustrated tone, turning away from her drunken boyfriend. She had been drinking herself, and stumbled slightly on the slippery floor as she walked over to the steering wheel.

"Look, we have been drinking. Let's just go back to land, and go to bed. We'll sort it out in the morning…I can't be stuffed with your shit right now…"

"Oh, can't you? How do you think I feel, Hm? Running around after my girlfriend, who thinks she's so cool, because she's on a comedy?"

Sonny whipped around, a half outraged, half smug look on her face.

"Oh, so this is what it's all about? Me being more popular than you? Ever since Mackenzie falls was cancelled, you've been strutting round, pretending I cancelled the show and that it's my entire fault! Here is a fact for you Chad…Your show sucked! It was crap! It was just packed with a whole lot of sad story lines accompanied by a dumb bunch of pretty looking, wannabe celebrities!"

"You can really talk. So Random is just a heaping big mess on the screen, with lame jokes thrown in. Your cast sucks and your production teams sucks, and everything about So Random Sucks! They only kept watching it because they knew that you were dating me!"

Sonny brushed her hair out of her eyes. Now in tears, she slipped over in her boots and sat in the puddle of beer. She looked up at him with an angry face.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"Believe it baby, I just did"

"You're an arse hole! I can't remember why we got together in the first place! You're selfish, horrible and you don't even care about me!"

Chad turned his mouth into a frown and his eyebrows linked together.

"So…this is your way of breaking up with me?"

Sonny's lip wobbled, as she slowly got herself up out of the puddle, and looked him in the eye.

"Yes…I can't even remember why I loved you"

Sonny turned and sat down, turning on the engine. Chad turned away, shaking slightly as he sat down, facing the back of the boat. The irony was almost too much as it began to rain. Thunder crumpled against lightening in the sky, as the small boat flew across the huge waves. Chad clutched the seat with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that their three-year relationship was over…in barely a minute.

Sonny's vision was blurred, partly with tears, partly with rain and partly with the beer in her system. She could hardly see where the boat was headed. Skipping over waves, and thumping them again and again, she felt like she was being punched in the stomach. Finally, without even stopping the boat, she turned around and vomited on the floor.

That was all it took.

One moment for her hands to leave the steering wheel.

One moment for the boat to slip into the wrong direction.

One moment for it to hit a wave wrong.

One moment for it to throw Chad off the side.

He let out a cry as he was thrown backwards into the water, hitting the propeller and groaning as he fell into sea. The froth of the waves and the salty taste in his mouth engulfed him as he sunk, watching the moon through the cover of water. He fought for all he was worth, but Chad had never been a great swimmer. He grappled with the dense waves, kicking to the surface, but his legs just wouldn't seem to work. He reached a hand as far as it would go and he felt a sudden gush of cold air on his finger as it broke the surface.

But the lack of oxygen was all too much, and he slid into the darkness.

Sonny screamed as she watched Chad tumble into the black. The rain pounded the boat, with only a single gap of moonlight to light the scene, she cried in agony, and running to the back of the boat.

It rocked with the waves as the engine gave a splutter and stopped, and left Sonny sitting on the edge of the boat, yelling for all she was worth.

"CHAD! CHAD! WHERE ARE YOU? CHADDDDD!" She cried into the night, shaking in the cold. But Sonny couldn't see him anywhere. There was just the thunderous rain, pounding the boat like a hammer.

When one drinks, one makes bad choices. If there were a list of bad choices, this would be near the top.

Sonny threw off her coat and dove into the black sea, frantically screaming Chad's name as she went. Keeping an eye on the floating white boat, she furiously yelled and searched the water with her hands…afraid of what she might find.

Adrenaline is a powerful tool. It seemed improbable that on a stormy night, in the middle of the sea, a young woman would find her boyfriend, in the hundreds of miles that was the ocean.

But she did.

Grasping his hand, she lugged him onto her back and kicked like hell to get back to the boat. He looked nearly dead, flopping onto her like a fish. She couldn't help but whisper, "We'll be ok, everything will be ok"

Dragging herself onto the beer stained surface, Sonny grabbed Chad's hands and lugged him onto the deck. He lay on his back, eyes closed and hair dripping onto his face. There was no shallow move of his chest…he was simply still.

"BREATHE!" She howled, pumping his chest until her arms gave way, breathing all the air she had into him. All Sonny got in return was the silent up and down movement of a dead chest. He was gone.

Sonny couldn't take it in. She just stopped. Sonny Monroe just gave up and stopped. She let her hands flop, and stared down at her boyfriend, as she began to cry. Lying down beside him and wrapping an arm around his chest, Sonny rested her head on his shoulder. Through the tears she spluttered

"I remember why I loved you. I loved you because you're funny, and your cute. You laugh at my lame jokes and you always rescue me. You hold me, and tell me you'll love me forever. I love you because, no matter what we go through, we'll always be there for each other"

You could barely hear what she was saying now, the words falling like the tears.

"I love you for all your little flaws, I love you because you are you. Your amazing, and your beautiful and you are all that I will ever need…I love you Chad. How many times do I have to say it for you to stay with me?"

She pressed her lips to his face, and let out a scream. Looking up at the blackened sky, she screamed.

Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were a couple the media loved. A couple that the media said seemed insuperable, and a couple that would always be together. But the media makes mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading guys. Without your support, I wouldn't have made it this far! xx<strong>


End file.
